1. Field
Provided are display devices for displaying color images by using cyan, magenta, and yellow color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices using reflective display devices, such as electronic reading devices (e.g., e-book), are being actively developed and commercialized. Although products commercialized hitherto employ a black and white displaying method, most products to be further commercialized employ color displaying method. Color reflective display devices generally uses red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) color filters. However, when RGB color filters are used, only a portion of white light contributes to formation of images, and thus, light efficiency is relatively low.
Research has been conducted to form a color image by using an electrochromic device which may switch a white color to a red, green, or blue color without using a color filter. However, in this case, although white color reflectivity is relatively high, it is difficult to form a black color and only colors in a relatively narrow range may be formed.